1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device module. To be specific, the present invention relates to an imaging device module included in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is used in a plural number in accordance with the number of pixels of the imaging apparatus.
These imaging devices may have problems such as noise generation at high temperature.
Thus, providing a heat dissipation member in an imaging device to suppress an increase in temperature of the imaging device has been examined.
To be more specific, for example, the following is proposed (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-177917): in a solid-state imaging apparatus, a thermal conductive member of a graphite sheet is provided on the reverse face of the image plane of the imaging device; and a thermoelectric cooler such as a Peltier device and a heat dissipation member are provided on the side face (relative to the image plane) of the imaging device so that the thermoelectric cooler and the heat dissipation member are in contact with the graphite sheet.
In the solid-state imaging apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-177917, the thermoelectric cooler and the heat dissipation member are disposed at the side face side of the imaging device, and also a graphite sheet having a high thermal conduction efficiency in the thickness direction is disposed as a thermal conductive member so as to be in contact with the thermoelectric cooler and the imaging device, in an attempt to improve heat dissipation and reduce the size of the solid-state imaging apparatus.